bigbrotheroverthetopfandomcom-20200213-history
DequantellaDeshawna
DequantellaDeshawna was a Houseguest on Big Brother 4. Biography Interview retrieved pre-season. Q: What is your plan for this season, in a summary? A: I think my main plan for pre-jury would be to get on everyone's good side and gain their trust so I can get into a main alliance but as well as a side alliances. it will probably be a bit hard to get into an alliance considering I'm a bit of a bitch. being so outspoken it probably will tilt some people and hey if they get tilted by it I'll just have to get them out of the house. Q: What are three words to describe you? A: 3 words to describe me would be Vivacious, Outspoken and Aggravating. Q: How will you deal with confrontation towards you or other houseguests in the house? A: Any confrontation in the house I will be all over even if they don't want me in it, I just want to stir the pot when it comes to huge drama that I'm not in. If I'm not in drama I'll make it worse than it actually is. When I'm in confrontation with someone, oooo bitch, there becomes a goddamn hurricane going through the house and honestly no one would be safe and everyone would get involved in it. to be put it quite simple, I don't start fights I end them. Q: If someone places a target on your back how will you react? A: I don't see why anyone would place a target on my back, mostly because people would be too scared to risk getting me out. If anyone was to actually place a target behind my back I'd react with a complete and utter rage. I've said before that I don't start fights but when it comes to cows that want to try and target me to get me out I do go on a bit of a rampage. Host Opinion DequantellaDeshawna was probably my favourite houseguest this season. Not because of her game, but because of her drama and respect for production. A few people complained about the silliest things that was just an excuse to complain about, whilst she was respectful and also wasn’t afraid to speak her mind when they were rude or rude to one another. She wasn’t afraid to start drama and became an audience favourite too. She was in an alliance with cameronlee321, Colelorful and Eyiss week 1 called the “Fourtress” which they mostly all planned on staying loyal to, especially Colelorful. However, when she saved DeanArroyo in the double eviction making a ruthless and bold move, it showed she was a physical and smart threat. She wasn’t even with DeanArroyo but she knew keeping him around would carry the drama on. However she started to get a target on her, but she went back to being under the radar for a while and people left her alone. She was very good at competitions and this made her a threat again. She also got into lots of drama, arguing with nearly all the houseguests and being the first one to really expose Eyiss for his amazing social game and playing people, which made people realise. She was however evicted unanimously giving everyone a rude comment in her plea as she left, becoming the best plea to date as well as her “iconic” phrases. Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Trivia *Only evicted when she was a rep nominee (officially backdoored).